


Wish-Reblog

by tsukking (sheerantostyles)



Series: Las extrañas eventualidades de Oiyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best friend Tsukki, F/F, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Genderbending, Lesbians, Mystery, Rare Pair, Tumblr, Voley girls, Yamagaychi, they are girls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerantostyles/pseuds/tsukking
Summary: ‘‘Dale rb a este post y tendrás una novia!!’’. Claramente Tadashi no creía en este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, reblogueó el post y sin darle importancia siguió bajando.o,Yamaguchi regloguea un post de tumblr y al día siguiente tiene una novia.





	Wish-Reblog

Tadashi era una chica obstinada, siempre daba lo mejor de ella y no se rendía con facilidad, esto aplicaba para casi todas las situaciones de su vida, obviamente incluyendo sus estudios y el club de voley. Era una cualidad de la cual estaba orgullosa y todo el mundo podía ver que era así, aunque las cosas no siempre salían como ella quería. Pero a pesar de lo dedicada que era a Tadashi también le gustaba tener tiempo para sí misma, y esto incluía tiempo de ocio en redes sociales, más específicamente: Tumblr.

El blog de Tadashi no era muy interesante, le gustaba rebloguear más que todo cosas de voley, animales y bueno, ella también estaba allí por los memes, quien no. Además de eso, tumblr también era como un tipo de agujero en donde todos los gays se reunían para hablar sobre cosas… gays. Y bueno, esa era la razón principal por la que Tadashi se sentía más cómoda con esa plataforma que con cualquier otra, pero eso nadie tenía porqué saberlo.

 

* 

 

Una noche después de terminar su tarea, Tadashi entró a su tumblr. Como de costumbre, lo primero en salir fue uno de los videos de su blog favorito de animales. Posteaban sobre todo animales bebe y Tadashi moría de ternura cada vez que miraba los videos. Siempre tenían asegurado su reblog.

Siguió bajando por el inicio y vio un post que decía _‘‘Dale rb a este post y tendrás una novia!!’’._ Los comentarios bajo este post eran los usuales. ‘‘ _omg si funciona_ ’’; ‘‘ _denle rb!! A mi me funciono_ ’’; ‘‘ _Al otro día de darle rb recibí una confesión de la chica que me gusta_ ’’; y más abajo personas contando sus historias de cómo les había funcionado. Claramente Tadashi no creía en este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, reblogueó el post y sin darle importancia siguió bajando.

Reblogueó un par de cosas más sobre voley y unos cuantos memes y después se preparó para ir a dormir. Apago la luz y puso la alarma de su teléfono a las 6 am. Cerró los ojos y muy rápidamente se quedó dormida.

 

*

 

A la mañana siguiente, Tadashi despertó cuando su alarma sonó, con un gruñido estiró el brazo y apretó el botón de posponer. Su alarma sonaría de nuevo en 5 minutos. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero no era una persona muy tempranera y si no se levantaba pronto terminaría posponiendo su alarma almenos unas tres veces más y de seguro se le haría tarde para la escuela.

Antes de que su alarma sonara por segunda vez Tadashi escucho el sonido de una notificación entrante. ¿Había recibido un mensaje? Y tan temprano, ¿de quién podría ser? La alarma sonó de nuevo y esta vez Tadashi tomó el celular y presionó detener. Después abrió el mensaje, al parecer tenía a esa persona guardada con el nombre de ‘Tooru ♡’ y decía.

_**Tooru ♡ :** Buenos días novia!! Levántate ya o llegarás tarde a la escuela._

De inmediato, todo el sueño que se había rehusado a irse desapareció, y Tadashi quedó más despierta que nunca. Seguro aquella persona se había equivocado de número, si. Pero y entonces, ¿cómo es que tenía su número guardado? Y, para empeorar su confusión, ¿con un corazón al final del nombre? Sin saber muy bien que decir, Tadashi escribió una respuesta y la envió.

_**Tadashi:** Lo siento, creo que te has equivocado de número._

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que recibiera una respuesta.

_**Tooru ♡ :** Jaja que graciosa eres Tada-chan!! Con eso no lograrás evadir levantarte! Pero bueno al menos ya sé que estás despierta._

_**Tooru ♡ :** No olvides que tenemos una cita hoy después de clases. Te recojo en tu casa. Bueno, que te vaya bien hoy!_

Tadashi quedó perpleja, sus manos temblaban y su cerebro de seguro hizo corto circuito. ¿Quién era esa persona? Sabía su nombre… ¿cómo? Y, ¿cuándo había acordado una cita para después de clases?

Sin saber qué hacer, Tadashi no respondió a los mensajes. Simplemente se levantó y continuó con su rutina como normalmente lo hacía. Después de todo aquello podía tratarse de algún tipo de broma. Bajó a desayunar, se despidió de su madre y salió hacia la escuela.

 

*

 

En el salón de clases se encontró con su mejor amiga Tsukki, quien la saludo con total normalidad y aparente indiferencia. Tadashi pensó en decirle lo sucedido en la mañana, pero decidió no hacerlo, lo mejor sería ignorar todo aquel asunto, después de todo no había vuelto a recibir más mensajes.

‘‘Yamaguchi, estás distraída, ¿pasó algo?’’ Preguntó Tsukki con el ceño fruncido.

‘‘¿Eh? No no, todo bien Tsukki.’’ Respondió Tadashi con una sonrisa.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros. ‘‘Si tu lo dices.’’

 

*

 

El resto del día pasó sin que nada eventual sucediera, o bueno, eso hasta que terminaron las clases.

Tadashi guardó todo en su maleta y salió con Tsukki del salón, pero notó que en vez de ir hacia el gimnasio, su amiga se dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela.

‘‘Oye Tsukki, no irás al entrenamiento hoy?’’

Tsukishima se volteó de repente y la miró con curiosidad. ‘‘Hoy no hay entrenamiento, ¿no lo recuerdas? Lo cancelaron.’’

‘‘¿Enserio? ¿Pero cuando?’’ Tadashi no recordaba que Daichi-san hubiera dicho algo sobre eso, que extraño.

Tsukishima la miró perpleja. ‘‘El lunes. ¿Enserio no lo recuerdas? Toda la semana has estado emocionada porque esta tarde tienes una cita con Oikawa.’’

‘‘¿Que yo qué?’’ Tadashi simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Oikawa? Y los mensajes… Tooru. ‘‘¿Oikawa Tooru? ¿Tengo una cita con Oikawa Tooru?’’

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, ‘‘No me digas que también olvidaste el nombre de tu amada novia.’’

‘‘¿¡¿¡Novia!?!?’’

‘‘Oye Yamaguchi, ¿estás bien? Estas actuando de una forma bastante extraña.’’ Dijo Tsukishima, quien ahora se mostraba verdaderamente confundida y algo preocupada.

‘‘Ahh, jaja si Tsukki si, estoy bien es solo que, mmm… ¡Ah! ¡Mira la hora que es! Bueno ya tengo que irme, adiós, nos vemos mañana en clase!’’ Dijo Tadashi apresuradamente y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

‘‘Pero si hoy es viernes...’’ Escuchó que dijo Tsukki a lo lejos, y comenzó a correr más rápido.

 

*

 

Cuando Tadashi llegó a casa, estaba muy agitada. Saludó a su madre y subió a su habitación. Enserio estaba muy confundida, ¿acaso todo el mundo le estaba jugando una broma? O sería que… No. No podría ser aquello. El post de anoche… ¿funcionó? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué tipo de magia había sido aquella?

En ese momento su madre golpeó a la puerta y después se asomó a su habitación.

‘‘Tadashi- ¡Oh, hija! ¿Por qué no te has arreglado? Tooru está apunto de llegar, no puedes salir así.’’

‘‘M-mamá yo...’’

‘‘Bueno, te dejo para que te alistes, solo venía para decirte que esta noche llegaré tarde, así que te dejé dinero en la sala para que pidas algo de cenar.’’

‘‘Esta bien, gracias mamá.’’

Su madre le sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Así que hasta su madre lo sabía. No había duda, toda esta situación era real. Y en pocos minutos, Oikawa Tooru llegaría a su casa, y después tendrían una cita. Que locura. Decidiendo que al menos quería verse presentable para su primera cita de la cual no había tenido conocimiento, Tadashi se cambió de ropa. Se puso un overol de falda negro con una camiseta blanca debajo y unos tenis igualmente blancos. En realidad nunca había sido muy fan del maquillaje, ya que sus habilidades en este asunto eran casi nulas. De todas formas al menos sabía cómo aplicarse labial, así que se puso uno de tono rosa muy tenue.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la entrada principal y después escuchó a su madre llamarla. ‘‘Tadashi, baja y abre la puerta!’’

Tadashi respiró profundamente y bajó las escaleras hasta estar frente a la entrada principal, a decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta cinco y después abrió la puerta.

Allí al otro lado del umbral, estaba Oikawa Tooru sonriéndole.

‘‘¡Tada-chan! Pero que linda estás.’’ Dijo Tooru con su gran sonrisa y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tadashi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Oikawa estaba actuando como si verdaderamente fueran novias. Ella era muy linda, talentosa, y popular, sin mencionar que nunca antes había estado en contacto con esta chica, excepto por algunos partidos que había tenido su equipo contra Aoba Johsai, y estaba segura de que Oikawa ni siquiera se había fijado en ella. Sin embargo, Tadashi debía responderle, decirle algo sin que sonara muy forzado.

‘‘Ho-hola Tooru, tu también te vez muy b- muy bien.’’ Logró decir Tadashi, aún con las mejillas rojas.

‘‘Awn, pero que tierna. Hoy estás más tímida de lo normal, me recuerda a la primera vez que te invite a salir.’’

Tadashi le sonrió a Oikawa y dijo, ‘‘¡Ah! Si es que, no sé hoy me siento un poco nerviosa.’’ En realidad estaba en extremo nerviosa. Tooru había dicho aquello como si su primera cita fuera un recuerdo lejano, ¿acaso cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? Y ahora Tooru estaba esperando tener otra agradable cita con su novia, pero en vez de eso tendría una cita con una completa desconocida.

‘‘¡Ah! Tooru,’’ la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos. ‘‘Que bueno verte de nuevo.’’

‘‘Igualmente señora Yamaguchi.’’ Respondió Tooru con amabilidad y su madre sonrió.

‘‘Bueno chicas, que tengan una linda tarde.’’ Dijo su madre a modo de despedida y subió las escaleras.

‘‘Umm, ¿vamos Tada-chan?’’ Preguntó Tooru extendiéndole una de sus manos a Tadashi.

Tadashi asintió. Cerró la puerta de la casa tras ella y tomó la mano que Tooru le estaba ofreciendo. Durante todo el camino Tooru le contó sobre su semana en la escuela y como le había ido en las prácticas. Tadashi escuchó atentamente, en realidad aquello la ayudo bastante a relajarse, y ahora se reía abiertamente cuando Tooru le decía algo gracioso.

‘‘-así que es posible que existan otros planetas con agua líquida en donde- ¡ah! ¡Tada-chan mira! Hemos llegado.’’ Estaba tan inmersa en la historia de Tooru sobre el nuevo documental de extraterrestres que ni siquiera estaba mirando por donde iban, y se sobresaltó cuando la chica le dijo aquello.

Tadashi miró a su alrededor, estaban en lo que parecía una feria. ¡Ah si! Ya lo recordaba. Iba a haber una feria artesanal y Tadashi quería ir allí, pero no pensó que este sería el sitio al que vendrían.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tadashi, Tooru rió. ‘‘Sé que querías venir, así que pensé que sería una buena idea venir juntas. ¿Qué te parece Tada-chan?’’

‘‘Es genial To-Tooru, gracias por traerme, enserio tenia muchas ganas de venir.’’ Dijo Tadashi sintiendo mucha más confianza de sí misma. Después de todo, tendría que disfrutar de esta cita, y cómo no hacerlo si estaban en un lugar al que ella quería ir, y con una chica muy linda que la trataba bien y a quien admiraba.

‘‘¡Que bien! Entonces entremos.’’ La sonrisa de Tooru nunca se borró de sus labios, y su mano nunca soltó la de Tadashi en todo el camino.

Al entrar, la feria no estaba tan llena. Estaba iluminada con luces y faroles muy lindos y en los puestos habían artesanías muy elaboradas e interesantes. Ambas chicas pasearon por los puestos señalando cosas que les parecían curiosas o que les gustaban.

‘‘Tada-chan, estoy hambrienta, ¿no te gustaría parar a comer algo?’’

‘‘Si Tooru, también estaba pensando en eso.’’ Respondió Tadashi pensativa. ‘‘En unos puestos de atrás ví que vendían comida, ¿quieres ir a mirar?’’

‘‘¡Sii vamos!’’

Las chicas retrocedieron un poco antes de ver los puestos de comida. Tooru miró los estantes por un rato y decidió comprarse una dona y un café. Tadashi se compró una galleta de chocolate con un refresco.

Ambas decidieron sentarse por un rato a comer antes de continuar. De vez en cuando Tooru le robaba pedacitos de galleta y sorbos de refresco a Tadashi, pero ella solo reía y no le decía nada, después de todo no le molestaba por que ella también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

‘‘Tu galleta estaba bien rica, lo que más me gustó era que tenía chips, amo los chips.’’ Dijo Tooru cuando terminaron de comer.

‘‘Si me dí cuenta Tooru, después de todo te comiste más de la mitad de mi galleta.’’ Respondió Tadashi riendo.

‘‘Oyee, eso no es verdad!!’’ Oikawa hizo un puchero, pero en realidad estaba evitando reírse.

Yamaguchi la miró con ternura y se levantó de la silla. ‘‘Creo que deberíamos continuar ya, antes de que se haga muy tarde.’’

Tooru asintió, se levantó de su sitio y juntas continuaron caminando por la feria. Casi al finalizar la feria, Tadashi vió un puesto donde vendían manillas muy llamativas, así que arrastró a Tooru hasta allí y juntas miraron los diseños.

‘‘Tada-chan, ¡mira esa! Se te vería muy linda, ¿no te gusta?’’ Tooru estaba señalando una manilla que en el centro tenía un dije de estrella, el cual ciertamente estaba muy bonito.

‘‘Si, me encanta, creo que me la comprare.’’

‘‘¡No!’’ Exclamó Tooru y Tadashi la miró confundida. ‘‘Deja que yo te la compre, ¿si?’’

‘‘¿Eh? No Tooru, que vergüenza.’’

‘‘Vamos, déjame hacerlo, ¿si?’’ Su novia hizo un puchero y finalmente la convenció.

‘‘Esta bien, pero con una condición. Deja que yo también te compre una.’’

‘‘¡Si! Esta bien.’’

Tadashi miró las manillas en el estante, en realidad no sabía muy bien sobre los gustos de Oikawa, y no había ninguna manilla que tuviera un balón de voley, eso seguro la habría salvado. Escaneo con cuidado las manillas por segunda y una de ellas le llamó la atención. El dije de esta manilla era una nave espacial estilo extraterrestre, y por lo que Tooru le había estado comentando sobre el documental que vió, tal vez le gustaría.

‘‘Tooru, ¿qué te parece esta manilla?’’

Tooru la miró y exclamó, ‘‘¡wow, me gusta mucho! No la había visto antes, que bueno que la encontraste.’’

Ambas chicas compraron las manillas respectivas y después salieron de la feria. Una vez afuera, se sentaron en una banca cercana.

‘‘Tada-chan, pasame tu brazo.’’ Dijo Tooru extendiendo una de sus manos.

Tadashi extendió su brazo y Oikawa ató la manilla a la altura de su muñeca. Después le dió un beso en dicha muñeca, y al ver que el rostro de Yamaguchi se había sonrojado, soltó una risa nerviosa y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

‘‘¡Ahora tu Tada-chan!’’ Dijo Tooru y extendió su brazo. Sin decir nada, Tadashi ató la manilla con la nave espacial en la muñeca de Tooru. ‘‘¿Y mi beso?’’

Cuando Yamaguchi miró a Oikawa ella tenía su cara volteada exponiendo su mejilla, así que Tadashi solo dudó un poco antes de acercarse y darle un beso también.

‘‘Tooru, gracias por hoy. La pase muy bien, pero ya debería volver a casa.’’ Dijo Tadashi con un poco de tristeza, en realidad había disfrutado mucho estar con Tooru, pero ya había anochecido.

‘‘Quedate conmigo esta noche, ¿si? Ven a mi casa.’’ Dijo Tooru tomándola de las manos.

‘‘Pero, no le pedí permiso a mamá, ella se preocupará.’’

‘‘No lo hará, ya te has quedado muchas veces, puedes enviarle un mensaje. Vamos, quédate conmigo.’’

Yamaguchi no sabía que hacer, la oferta de Oikawa era muy tentadora y al día siguiente no habían clases pero…

‘‘¿Y tus padres?’’ Yamaguchi ni siquiera los conocía, tampoco sabía nada de la familia de Tooru.

‘‘A ellos no les molestará, hace rato que no vas a casa así que últimamente han preguntado por tí.’’ Al parecer Tooru había notado que Tadashi estaba comenzando a ceder, así que sonrió y tiró de su brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa.

 

*

 

Después de cenar con la familia de Oikawa, ambas chicas subieron a la habitación de Tooru, quien le ofreció ropa para dormir y una toalla para ducharse. Cuando estuvieron juntas en la cama, Oikawa colocó una película en la tele. A decir verdad Tadashi estaba sorprendida de lo amables que fueron los padres de Oikawa con ella. También estaba un poco apenada porque aquella noche dormiría con Tooru, en la misma cama.

Tadashi estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Tooru mientras miraba la película, en realidad no se podía concentrar mucho en la trama, más bien estaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Había estado verdaderamente feliz aquel día, claro, todo era una locura, pero al mismo tiempo Tadashi no quería que terminara nunca.

Tadashi volvió al presente cuando los créditos de la película estaban rodando y miró a Tooru, quien a su vez también la estaba mirando a ella.

‘‘Has estado un poco distraída hoy, ¿no?’’ preguntó Tooru en voz suave.

‘‘¿Eso crees?’’ Tooru asintió. ‘‘Si, es cierto. He estado pensando mucho hoy.’’

‘‘¿En qué?’’

‘‘En nosotras, en tí.’’

‘‘¿Y qué piensas?’’

‘‘Que me gustas mucho, y que me divertí mucho hoy.’’

No había sido fácil para Tadashi decir aquello. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Tooru tomó el control remoto y apagó la tele. Ahora la habitación estaba en completo silencio y solo las luces de la calle iluminaban tenuemente el interior.

Tadashi sintió la mano de Tooru bajo su mentón y su cálido aliento cuando ella susurro. ‘‘También me gustas mucho Tadashi.’’

Tadashi cerró los ojos, y momentos después sintió los labios de Oikawa sobre los suyos. Aquel era su primer beso, estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Tooru separó sus labios y volvió a unirlos con los de Tadashi, ella sin saber que hacer, simplemente imitó los movimientos de su novia. Más adelante, Tooru rozó su lengua con la de Tadashi y ella sintió una explosión de mariposas revolotear por su cuerpo. Se besaron por un rato hasta que Tooru sonrió en el beso y ambas se separaron. Yamaguchi no podía dejar de sonreír tampoco y estaba extremadamente sonrojada.

‘‘Te extrañé, Tadashi. Aunque nos vimos la semana pasada, ya lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana también?’’

‘‘Me gustaría mucho Tooru.’’ Respondió Tadashi en tono igualmente bajo.

‘‘Bien. Entonces hasta mañana Tadashi.’’

‘‘Hasta mañana Tooru.’’

Aquella noche, Tadashi se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, con un sentimiento de calidez en su corazón y con Oikawa Tooru a su lado.

 

*

 

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Tadashi. Con pereza estiró el brazo y apretó el botón de posponer. En cinco minutos su alarma volvería a sonar. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Tadashi pareció recordar, ¿por qué su alarma sonaría un sábado? Abrió los ojos rápidamente y…

Se encontraba en su habitación y a su lado no estaba Tooru. Cogió su celular y miro la fecha. Era viernes. Confundida Tadashi miró en sus contactos, pero no encontró guardado en número de Tooru.

Así que, ¿todo había sido un sueño? Ah, pero había parecido tan real. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pero no había ninguna prueba, y además era una locura. Cuando la alarma sonó por segunda vez Tadashi apretó el botón de detener. Se levantó de la cama y continuó con su rutina diaria.

Bajó a desayunar y se despidió de su madre. Pero antes de salir de la casa su madre le dijo. ‘‘Ah Tadashi, que linda manilla tienes, ¿dónde la compraste?’’

Tadashi miró rápidamente su muñeca. Allí estaba, la misma manilla con un dije de estrella que Oikawa Tooru le había regalado.

Tadashi no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

 

*

 

Bonus:

‘‘¡Mamá! ¡Finalmente me llevaron los extraterrestres!’’ Gritó Tooru con emoción mientras miraba la manilla con dije de nave espacial que tenía en la muñeca.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Sus comentarios o kudos me harían muy feliz <3
> 
> El plot de este fic se me ocurrió hace dos años, pero hasta ahora esta saliendo a la luz. Siento que no quedó como de mi estilo, pero aún así, aquí está.


End file.
